


Всегда только ты

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: А что, если однажды Тор не поверит, что Локи снова погиб?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 9





	Всегда только ты

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к «Мстители: Война бесконечности». На трек Enigma - Why

Локи умирал столько раз, что предполагал: никто не сочтёт его новую гибель правдой. Но кое-кто вёлся каждый раз, и Локи смеялся. Наслаждался, дразнил, ускользал. Устраивал спектакли, развлекался, как мог.

Ни о чём в жизни он так не сожалел, как о том, что однажды Тор не поверит. Ведь не поверит же?

И ошибётся.

Один-единственный раз, но безвозвратно.

Локи смотрел в глаза Таноса и чувствовал, как холодеет спина. Как с треском рвётся ткань мироздания, рушится будущее, которое он хотел создать вместе с братом — потому что был рождён для этого, создавать миры.

Всё закончится сейчас. Сегодня — и навсегда, но Тор не узнает.

Сейчас он рвётся в оковах там, за спиной, Локи это знает — он чует его сердцем, всем собой, каждой клеточкой тела, как чуял всегда. Но Тор выживет — и наконец-то не поверит. От отчаяния и злости припомнит весь обман, и заклеймит его таким — предателем, отныне и...

... навсегда.

Пальцы заледенели. Секунды текли, как вечность. Локи стоял, тяжело дыша. Он понимал, что выбор сделан — это просто агония. Он всё равно рискнёт, он обманет снова, чтобы Тор выжил. Даст ему крошечный, но шанс...

Если не вдвоём, то пусть хотя бы Тор живёт.

Локи прикрыл глаза.

Ещё пара секунд — просто, чтобы вспомнить. Он имеет право на последний миг тепла, наполненного столь желанной, но так и не познанной любовью.

* * *

Они всегда были вместе, сколько он себя помнил. Локи играл с кинжалами, и Тору хотелось тоже. Да, тот обожал большие мечи и удирал к гномам поиграть с кувалдами, но врывался к Локи с воплем: «Смотри! Я тоже так могу!» — и влёт выбрасывал кинжал из рукавов, крест-накрест, гордо и красиво. Локи восхищался, а потом они танцевали перед зеркалом в огромных покоях, двое мальчишек с оружием, будущие воины, братья, иллюзорные враги...

Локи не ценил этого поначалу — той близости. Он привык, что у него есть брат. Пусть порывистый и бестолковый, но свой, родной и верный брат.

Оказалось, что это ложь. Ни отца, ни брата, ни... матери — никого нет. Он думал, что сломается, корчась от боли в своих покоях, когда мозг разрывался на части и воздуха не хватало. Но Локи, принц Асгарда, оказался сильнее Локи из Йотунхейма. Локи встал — поднялся в рост, как в тренировочном зале, отряхнув пыль после драки.

Он встал и сотворил иллюзию. Заглянул ей — себе — в глаза и постановил раз и навсегда: у него есть брат. И мать. И даже отец, что бы тот о себе не мнил.

У Локи есть то, что он сам захочет, потому что таков он — принц Асгарда, Локи Лафейсон, сын двух правителей, брат самого бестолкового наследника престола.

Он вышел с ироничной улыбкой, легко и властно, и Тор встретил его, как всегда — улыбкой-солнцем в лучах-завитках ярких волос. Хлопнул по плечу, поволок на пир.

Локи ненавидел пиры.

Локи наслаждался каждым из них — потому что сидел с Тором плечом к плечу.

Он научился это ценить, с тех пор и навечно: близость с братом. Самая малость её — как дурман, сладкий, бодрящий, словно лучшая из иллюзий.

Локи помнил каждый миг. Как они шли рядом, незаметно, но безошибочно шагая в ногу. Как вскидывали оружие в бою, на рефлексах — спина к спине.

Как оборачивались друг к другу — то один, то второй, инстинктивно ища брата рядом. И находили. Пока не... Пока...

Бывают чувства — как обугленный ожог внутри, и нечем исцелить. Локи метался, доказывал что-то себе и другим. Он не признал, что брат его бросил — сам. Что отказался. Не понял, что в конце концов всё, что делал Локи, было ради него. Кто виноват, что Тор такой непроходимый болван?

Что бросается оголтело в самое пекло, и гибнут асгардцы, гибнут народы, которых он ведёт, потому что не просчитал. Не взвесил решения, заигрался, думая, что любая война, как поединки с Локи и друзьями в залах Асгарда.

Локи не оправдывал себя: да, он жесток. Он не щадил ни себя, ни отца, ни Тора — никого, кроме матери, но та всегда понимала его. Её молчаливое согласие поддерживало его хоть как-то.

Тем больнее вгрызалось в душу, что Тор не понимал. Он должен был очутиться в Мидгарде один, повзрослеть, взять на себя ответственность — на своей шкуре ощутить, каково это, когда за тебя кто-то гибнет. Из-за тебя.

И вроде сработало? Но ненадолго.

Локи отчаялся, когда в итоге брат отвернулся. Когда забыл, кто они друг другу; не оглянулся, когда Локи уводили в цепях, не прикоснулся — даже плечом не задел.

Непреходящая боль внутри — одиночество. Локи помнил, что решил когда-то: он тот, кем захочет быть. Он желает видеть Тора братом и потому у него есть брат.

Но... Но Тор отвернулся.

Предел прочности есть у всех. Локи запоем читал, сидя на полу в камере, до посинения — буквально — тренировал иллюзии и техники боевых искусств, чтобы уважать самого себя. Чтобы отвлечься и не думать ни о чём.

Не думать о Торе.

Но тот появился сам — пришёл в момент, когда не осталось сил на гордость. Почти не осталось, и Локи впервые сбросил маску. Беспомощный, разбитый, скорбящий о матери — и ему было плевать, что подумает Тор.

Локи едва не проклял сам себя, когда осознал, что просчитывает фоном причины, следствия и выгоду. Он проклят. Он действительно проклят, и нет больше Фригги, чтобы напомнить ему, что он достоин любви прямо такой, без оговорок и доказательств.

Но Тор предложил месть. Предложил как брату — равному, вслух признал, что нуждается в нём. И всё в Локи вспыхнуло в ответ.

Заткнулся внутренний голос — к дьяволу выгоду, он нужен брату, нужен сам по себе, разбитый и слабый с виду, осуждённый преступник. Выгоду подсчитает потом — ведь главная её часть всё равно достанется брату. Пусть Тор и не поймёт этого, хотя вдруг, на этот раз...

А пока ему нужно ощутить его рядом. Живого, сильного Тора, близко-близко взглянуть на знакомые морщинки вокруг глаз и светлую волнистую прядь, небрежно заткнутую за ухо.

Они пошли вдвоём.

Локи улыбался иронично. Слушал, предлагал, насмехался — что угодно, лишь бы не проколоться снова. Внутри всё дрожало, внутренности сбились в комок, как в судороге, и мысль колотилась в висках, с каждым стуком сердца: «Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи».

Они шли вдвоём. После этих пустых лет — в ногу, синхронно, на рефлексах. И Тор то и дело оборачивался. Он возмущался, рычал, не доверял, но смотрел больными глазами, будто молил: «Не обмани, хоть однажды».

Глупец. Отец-Один, почему твой сын так слеп к своим близким? Локи не обманывал его никогда, он только... творил иллюзии. Чтобы тренировать Тора. Уберечь брата и Асгард, который ему принадлежит.

Чтобы доказать Тору, что без его, Локи, помощи им не устоять.

Проклятье.

Это был чистый восторг — так что разжался ком в желудке и кровь загорелась в венах: ветер в лицо, ладонь на руле корабля и Тор за спиной — так правильно, так привычно.

Они снова шли на битву вместе — соратники не в счёт. В конце концов, всегда и везде они оставались лишь вдвоём.

Тор доверился ему. Как и раньше, он глядел прямо в душу светлыми глазами, а светлая прядка снова выбилась из-за уха — нет времени поправить, да и нельзя.

Сердце Локи пело от восторга, когда он расправлялся с врагом. Когда снял иллюзию с Тора и тот ринулся в битву. Вдруг подумалось мельком — а если по правде? Отрубить руку, всадить кинжал в сердце, уйти к чужим. Локи содрогнулся.

Он сотни раз сражался с Тором в зале и в поле, каждый раз всерьёз, зная, на что тот способен. Он не унизил бы его игрой в поддавки, это да. Но подло убить? Брата?

Локи с восторгом вонзил копьё в грудь мерзкому чудовищу, погубившему его мать.

И вздрогнул, представив на миг, что отстранился, не защитил Тора — специально. Потому что он мог — он, Локи из Йотунхейма, чужой ребёнок, мог стать истинным предателем, но тот, кем Локи выбрал стать — никогда.

Он зажмурился на миг... И едва отскочил, бросив иллюзию, чтоб уйти из-под удара.

Смутный план сложился мгновенно.

Асгард разорён, Один в горе и слаб, Тор — не правитель, пока нет, он способен лишь упиваться вином и своей виной. Его нужно вышвырнуть из Асгарда, пусть придёт в себя. А потом Локи устроит так, чтобы Тор заявился как спаситель всего и вся, потому что повелитель Асгарда может быть только один, и это не Локи — по-настоящему, никогда.

... Тор прижимал его к себе. Тряс, как грушу, и ласкал, как драгоценнейшего из любовников. Он рыдал над ним, а Локи умирал от желания очнуться, сбросить наведённую бледность и осушить его слёзы — сцеловать со светлых прозрачных глаз, чтобы те засверкали, как самоцветы в ручье.

Тор ушёл — всё-таки ушёл и оставил его тело.

Отец-вседержитель, в кого твой сын такой толстошкурый? Явно в самого Одина, уж точно не в мать. Локи лежал, распростёртый на земле, глядя в хмурое небо. Он представлял, сколько бы сделал сам, погибай Тор на его руках. Магия, целители, лёд и заморозка, чтобы до целителей добраться.

Конечно, он бы никогда не бросил бездыханное тело Тора на чужой планете. Что ж, в конце концов, Тор множество раз делал шаг ему навстречу, но никогда — до конца.

Локи утомлённо закрыл глаза.

Пора вставать и приводить в действие план. Брату определённо не повредит перемена обстановки.

... С той битвы в Йотунхейме Локи не надеялся, что услышит это: признание. Что Один признает его сыном в сердце своём, но тот сделал это — на пустынном обрыве над морем, в брызгах солёного ветра.

И Локи с лёгкой душой встал рядом с братом, когда появилась Хель. Слишком много подарков сразу: признание отца, Тор, который при виде Хель без раздумий метнулся к нему — не физически, но всем собой, взглядом, душой и мыслями.

Локи терпеть не мог подарки — не верил в их искренность. Зато понимал, что такое долги.

... Он порой думал, что заигрался. Есть и другие ценные люди, кроме Тора, иные миры, кроме Асгарда. Он честно пытался сам себе их ценность доказать и увлечься.

Но создателя иллюзий ими же не обманешь. Иллюзия — лишь туман, исчезнет рано или поздно.

Невозможный Тор сам до него добрался, и снова пришлось его спасать. Брата и Асгард, снова и снова, потому что оба они... этот мир и этот человек, кажется, всё-таки верили ему, верили Локи.

Не понимали его мотивов, видели только обман да интриги, но надеялись на него. Что за существа? Локи отчаялся разобраться и тоже просто взял и поверил. В конце концов, кто больше заслуживает доверия, чем брат, который раз за разом искренне горюет над очередным иллюзорным трупом Локи?

Хоть бы раз похоронил его нормально... глупец.

Они отбились от Хель. Асгард сгорел, но Асгард — это не камни и стены, это люди, и Локи знал, на что идёт, приводя корабль — единственный шанс спасти тех, кто в него верил.

И тогда он...

Он рискнул.

Пусть Тор вечно клеймил его обманщиком, но сейчас, после битвы за Асгард, после того, как они встали за спиной друг у друга и не обманулись — сейчас, быть может, Тор тоже рискнёт?

Рискнёт и проявит слабость — или мужество — показать то, что считает слабостью. Продемонстрирует, как относится к Локи на самом деле.

Он пришёл к нему в каюту.

Тор обернулся стремительно, будто не надеялся, но ждал. Он дразнился и усмехался, но Локи увидел это: отчаянную жажду в глубине светлых глаз.

И когда Тор швырнул в него какую-то безделушку, Локи поймал, больше не сомневаясь.

— Я здесь, — сказал он и напрягся, как струна. Да или нет, пан или пропал, каков приговор?

О, Локи ненавидел подарки всей душой! Он всей же душой воспротивился сейчас: неправда, это не подарок, дикий огонь в глазах Тора — не подарок, это... закономерность. Логичность. Правильная вселенная. Подарки можно отнять, а эту правильность — никогда, потому что она — часть Локи. 

Тор не додумался скинуть броню — стиснул Локи так сильно, что рёбра затрещали, и застыл будто в судороге, бормоча куда-то в шею:

— Останься. Брат, прости, я отойду, сейчас, только останься. Пожалуйста, один раз, по-настоящему.

— Я не уйду, — просипел Локи, задыхаясь.

Щекотный смех бурлил внутри, мешался с бегущим по венам огнём.

— Куда ты без меня... брат. — «Без моей магии».

Локи щелчком пальцев освободил их от брони, обоих разом. Стало легко и жарко — тело к телу, сквозь тонкие рубахи. Руки Тора соскользнули, вцепились в талию. Он сдавленно охнул и отшатнулся — но лишь настолько, чтобы взглянуть Локи в лицо.

— Ты?

— Всё, что захочешь, брат.

Счастье обжигает, Локи понял. Счастье — это понимание, страх, стыд и надежда в глазах Тора; а проклятые лохмы топорщатся в беспорядке... Локи запрокинул голову. Потянулся вверх, скользнув грудью по телу Тора, впитывая его жар сквозь мягкую рубаху.

Медленно, очень медленно он коснулся щеки Тора, провёл пальцами по скуле вверх. Увидел совсем близко потемневший взгляд — и поймал его стон губами.

— Мы... мы же братья, — всё-таки выдавил Тор, прижимая к себе Локи так, что наверняка останутся синяки.

— О да, — счастливо выдохнул тот. — Ты мой брат, а больше у меня никого нет. И не было никогда.

Локи рассмеялся, любуясь растерянным лицом Тора, и наконец-то сделал то, о чём мечтал годами: заправил волнистую прядку волос ему за ухо. Задел мочку... Приласкал щекотно, чуть растёр между пальцами.

Тор охнул. Локи озорно улыбнулся. Снова потянулся на цыпочки, куснул гладкий подбородок, дохнул в шею. Ухмыльнулся, ощутив мгновенную дрожь в мощном теле под своими руками.

— Локи, — выдохнул Тор.

— Это я, — отозвался тот, увлекая обоих к постели.

— Ты...

— Всегда только я, брат. И ты это знал.

— Локи...

И Локи отпустил себя — как никогда раньше, как ни с кем; отдался сладкому дурману, бодрящему и влекущему, стирающему мысли. Никакой логики, никакого расчёта. Ни проблеска тревоги, ни волнения о последствиях.

Просто двое на горячих простынях, кожа к коже, укрывают друг друга от всего мира, приникают так жадно, будто голодали всю жизнь — или признали сегодня, что так и было.

Неуклюжий с виду Тор — опасный и ловкий боец, горе тому, кто забудет об этом. Локи помнил — и не зря. Тор оказался страстным и бережным, баюкая Локи в своих объятиях, уложив на себя сверху и покрывая поцелуями, позволяя ласкать себя в ответ — так доверчиво и открыто, что Локи задыхался.

Он опускался меж раскинутых бёдер, щекоча языком горячую кожу, дразнил поцелуями член, нежился сам, как кот, обмирая от жаркой мысли: ему позволено всё. Только ему — и никому больше. Во всей вселенной лишь они двое по-настоящему есть друг у друга.

Никто не смотрел так на Локи раньше — кроме Тора, но тот не позволял себе пойти до конца. Сейчас он приподнялся на локте и глядел на Локи, как на потерянное сокровище. Тот вытянулся на сбитых простынях, каждым нервом ощущая сытую истому, вбирая в себя ощущение могучего, надёжного тела рядом. Тор привстал, так что широкие плечи заслонили свет. Невесомо, словно не веря, что это позволено, он провёл ладонью по груди и животу Локи. Тот сыто потянулся, улыбаясь.

— Локи.

— Это я, брат.

— Всегда только ты, Локи.

— Я знаю. — В глазах Тора появился влажный блеск. Он поспешно улёгся на Локи сверху, пряча лицо в ложбинке ключиц. Выдохнул горячо, лизнул.

Локи выгнулся в сладкой судороге и надавил ногтями, провёл по лопаткам Тора. Тот вздрогнул и будто потяжелел. Локи с наслаждением расслабился, впитывая желанную тёплую тяжесть.

Они вместе. Их двое. Они здесь.

Локи гладил спину Тора, пока тот не обмяк окончательно. Он доверчиво засопел в шею, согревая каждым выдохом. Локи, не в силах прекратить, ласкал его спину, касаясь теперь невесомо, чтобы не разбудить.

Низкий потолок смутно золотился над головой. Свет по периметру едва разгонял сумрак.

— Я люблю тебя, брат, — прошептал Локи. — Так невозможно люблю.

Но Тор не услышал — он крепко спал.

* * *

Их всегда было двое — а если останется один, то это должен быть Тор. За ним пойдёт Асгард, а за одним Локи — никогда. В битве с Хель брат действовал, как настоящий правитель, не зря Локи его натаскивал в ущерб самому себе. А против Таноса шансов у Тора никаких, впрочем, у Локи тоже, но он потянет время.

Отвлечёт.

Выгрызет крошечную возможность — и погибнет навсегда... А Тор сочтёт, что его обманули, злость и обида сыграют роль — обида, которая столь долго терзала Локи: боль человека, которого бросили.

Локи глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. Его время пришло. Он вскинул голову и взглянул Таносу в лицо, бросая гордые и обидные слова, с каждой фразой чувствуя, как растёт отчаяние Тора... Но Тор — за его спиной, значит, в безопасности хотя бы сейчас.

Танос поднял руку.

А может, к лучшему, что Тор не поверит в его гибель — это поможет ему выжить и спасти Асгард. Он не останется один.

Боль взорвалась во всём теле. Гаснущим сознанием Локи уловил крик Тора, вскинулся в горячечной радости — брат живой! — и всё померкло.

* * *

Он очнулся в странном безвременье. Он видел это место вскользь, перевоплощаясь, бросая себя от одной иллюзии к другой.

Сплошной серый туман, не чуешь рук и ног, тебя нет — и нет ничего, только... Тонкая пульсация, как упрямый стук сердца — ниточкой куда-то во мглу.

Локи потянулся вслед, не осознавая, кто он теперь и что вокруг творится. Вдруг что-то вспыхнуло, разом обрушилось ощущение тела — и он увидел себя самого, скованного в Мидгарде, увидел сверху — и ринулся вниз, больше не рассуждая.

К ногам подкатился сверкающий куб-тессеракт...


End file.
